Una oportunidad de reencontrarse con el amor
by Danny-Bella-Gubler-Reid
Summary: Patrick y Teresa estan casados y tienen una hija, sin embargo el destino hiizo que se separaran y se reencontraran bajo unas muy dificiles circustancias... ¿Podran volver a formar una familia?¿Podran volver a estar juntos? Leer y se enteraran...
1. Sinopsis

Aqui esta la sinopsis de esta que es mi historia...

Los personajes de The Mentalist no me pertencen, le pertencen a su creador Bruno Heller.

* * *

><p>Patrick Jane entra a trabajar al CBI después de la muerte de su familia, sin embargo una vez conociendo a los miembros de su equipo, se encuentra con algo totalmente inesperado...<p>

Teresa Lisbon nunca creyó volver a ver al hombre que había estado tratando de olvidar, sin embargo estaba en el mismo edificio que ella.

Skyler Jane no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, su padre estaba ahí en el mismo edificio que ella y no iba a dudar en hacer hasta lo imposible para que él y su madre volvieran a estar juntos.

Patrick y Teresa se conocieron siendo unos niños, se casaron apenas tuvieron la edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones, dos años después nació su hija, sin embargo el mismo destino que los separo hacía ya casi 6 años, los volvía a unir nuevamente... Dos corazones que laten al mismo tiempo, merecen estar juntos por el resto de la eternidad...

Patrick y Teresa vuelven a reunirse en unas situaciones muy difíciles...E l aparenta que en su cabeza de el para lo único que hay lugar, es para atrapar a Red John, el asesino en serie que mato a su familia... Ella se empeña por olvidar todo lo que hubo entre ambos poniendo una barrera de profesionalidad entre ellos... ¿Se revelaran todos los secretos que se ocultan? ¿Perdonaran los errores del pasado? ¿Volverán a ser nuevamente una familia?

* * *

><p>Pequeña Aclaracion:<p>

Aunque el fic se centre principalmente en la relacion de Teresa y Patrick, tambien se hablara mucho de las relaciones de los demas personajes...


	2. Personajes

Bueno aqui estan ya todos los personajes principales...

Tengoq ue ahcer incapien en que los personajes de THE MENTALIST no me pertenecen, pertencen a su creador.

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes<strong>

**Patrick Alexander Jane: **Mejor conocido como Patrick Jane, es un hombre apuesto, guapo y carismático. Es rubio de ojos azules que atraen a miles de mujeres. Trabaja como asesor del CBI usando sus habilidades para resolver crímenes y vive intentando encontrar al asesino que mato a su familia. A pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo es alegre, bromista y algo infantil guarda un gran dolor en su interior al creerse el responsable de la muerte de su familia. Aunque nadie lo sabe es el esposo de Teresa, y aunque finge que no siente nada por ella la ama más que nada en el mundo y lo único que quiere es protegerla. Teresa y Skyler son lo más importante en el mundo, daría lo que fuera por ellas.

**Teresa Alexanne Jane: **Mejor conocida como Teresa Lisbon, es la jefa del equipo, muy apegada a las reglas y siempre trata de mantener una actitud ruda para demostrar su autoridad, sin embargo ella es una persona preocupada por su equipo. En cuanto a Patrick se refiere, aunque nunca lo admitiría, Teresa lo ve como un valioso miembro del equipo, y siempre intercede por el cuándo se mete en problemas, y aunque lo niega aun ama a su esposo, quien junto con su hija es lo más importante para ella.

**Skyler Patrizhia Terrie Jane: **Es la hija de Patrick y Teresa, es idéntica a su padre con única diferencia de que tienen diferente color de ojos y cabello. Es la única a parte de su madre que sabe realmente como es su padre, conoce toda la historia de sus padres y conoce todos los secretos del pasado de sus padres.

**Castiel Dean Kennan: **Mejor conocido como Dean Kennan, ya que no le agrada mucho su primer nombre. Es el miembro más joven del equipo, cuando tenía 6 años el gobierno al ver las habilidades que poseía lo reclutaron en el ejército para entrenarlo. Cuanto tenía 12 entro a trabajar en el CBI, es un joven distante y calculador debido a su entrenamiento, sin embargo Skyler logra sacar su lado más tierno, divertido e incluso infantil. A pesar de que todos lo cuidan, Dean oculta un gran secreto acerca de su procedencia.

**Kimball Henrik Cho: **Miembro del equipo del equipo del CBI, es uno de los mejores en cuanto a interrogatorios gracias a su carácter impasible y pragmático. Rara vez se le ve sonreír y a menudo se le ve leyendo un libro.

**Andrea Charlotte Thompson: **Es la novia de Cho y la médico forense del CBI, ella principalmente se encarga de hacerles llegar los reportes de las autopsias y todos los detalles que se encontraron en el cuerpo de la víctima, sin embargo en algunos casos ayuda al equipo en las muchas trampas que Jane crea...

**Wayne Phillips Rigsby: **Miembro del equipo del CBI, es el típico tipo grande pero de buen corazón, siempre está comiendo cualquier cosa y casi siempre pierde dinero con Jane cuando apuesta en su contra. Cree estar enamorado de Van Pelt, sin embargo la llegada de un nuevo integrante al equipo lo hace dudar a cerca de sus sentimientos.

**Saffire Frederikke Jane: **Miembro del equipo del CBI, llega a trabajar 4 años después de la llegada de Jane. Es prima y gran amiga de Patrick y Skyler, pero también una gran agente. Al poco tiempo de su llegada duerme con Rigsby y empieza a sentir algo más que amistad por su compañero. Para evitar que la cambien de unidad o que lo cambien a él, trata de evitarlo a toda costa, sin embargo no contaba con el ingenio de Skyler para conseguir que afronten lo que sienten.

**Grace Kelly Van Pelt: **Es el último miembro del equipo en incorporarse a trabajar. Debido a que es novata, en la mayoría de los casos se mantiene en la oficina investigando en el ordenador. Aunque es un poco ingenua al final se gana el respeto de sus colegas. Mantuvo una relación con Rigsby pero debido a las normas rompen y se compromete con otro.

**Jack Nicholas Duncan: **Es un empresario de la empresa de Jane, es el que se encarga de buscarlo, encontrarlo y darle las últimas noticias de la empresa cuando él no se presenta en mucho tiempo, es una especie de conexión entre Jane y la empresa. Después de tantas veces que va al CBI, empieza a salir con Van Pelt y poco tiempo después le pide que se case con ella.

**Red John: **Es un asesino en serie, y la némesis de Patrick Jane. Su verdadero nombre es John Meyer Jr., y no solo tiene problemas con Patrick, sino con las familias Jane y Lisbon. Su padre tuvo problemas con Patrick Jane y Terrence Lisbon, y desde entonces toda la familia Meyer ha buscado vengarse de ambas familias.

**Empresas Jandes: **Es la empresa familiar de Patrick, su padre la fundo para ayudar a las personas... Sin embargo lo que empezó como un pequeño proyecto familiar pronto se convirtió en una de las empresas más grandes de California y de todo el país... La empresa se encarga de crear artefactos para la protección de la persona a precios accesibles y se encarga de diferentes casos donde tienen que investigar y proteger a personas, ya sean comunes o sean una figura pública... Empresas Andes es quien ayuda a al gobierno a mantener el CBI, ya que en varios casos se ayudan ambas partes... Patrick es el presidente y el accionista mayoritario con el 95% ya que su hermano solo quiso el 5%.


	3. Capitulo I: El Reencuentro

El primer cap ya esta aqui...

Los personajes de THE Mentalis no me pertenecen pertenecen a su creador

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: El reencuentro<strong>

-¿Esta seguro que solo quiere trabajar como asesor?-pregunto Gale Berthram, director y jefe de la agencia CBI.- Porque con su historiar sería un gran agente.

-Sí, se lo repito no quiero ser agente, solo quiero ayudar a resolver casos y usar mis habilidades para atrapar a Red John.-dijo Patrick Jane.

-Si no es mucha molestia, ¿Por qué lo quiere atrapar?-pregunto el director.

-El mato a mi familia, y quiero venganza.-dijo el rubio leyendo la expresión de Berthram.

-Ok, es suficiente para mí.-dijo Berthram.- pero le advierto que no voy a soportar que quiera engañar al CBI o que ponga en peligro a su equipo por problemas personales con Red John y sobretodo no tolerare ninguno juego.

-Y si estos juegos llevan a capturar asesinos.-pregunto Jane

-Entonces lo reconsiderare.-dijo Berthram-Felicidades señor Jane, de ahora en adelante usted es oficialmente un asesor del CBI.

-Una cosa más, si no le molesta, que nadie sepa acerca de mis antecedentes.-dijo Jane poniéndose de pie.-Lo mejor es que con el tiempo yo se los diga.

-Está bien.-dijo el jefe.-pero que quede claro si lo ocupo me ayudara.

-Esta bien y gracias.-dijo Jane.- Ahora si me disculpa me retiro.

-No tan rápido jovencito.-dijo Berthram.-primero le presentare a su equipo, sígame por favor.

-Ok.-dijo Jane saliendo de la oficina tras él, por fin tendría acceso a los archivos y podría ayudar a que atraparan al asesino que un año atrás había asesinado a su familia, estaba tan entrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la planta donde estaban las oficinas en donde trabajaría.

-Jane.-dijo Berthram.- Jane!

-¿Qué?.-dijo el reaccionando con el grito y entrando a la oficina en la que se encontraba Berthram.- Lo siento.

-Mira él es Virgil Minelli, él es el jefe del departamento.-dijo mientras Jane y el hombre se daban la mano.- Minelli él es el asesor del que te hable.

-Señor Jane, un placer conocerlo al fin.-dijo Minelli

-El placer es mío.-dijo Jane sonriendo.- ¿así que usted será mi jefe?

-Técnicamente no tienes jefe.-dijo Berthram.- sin embargo él y Lisbon con serán quienes te reportaras.

-¿Lisbon?.-pregunto Jane, ese nombre lo sonaba

-La agente a cargo del equipo al que entraras.-dijo Berthram.- Minelli, encárgate de que el equipo lo conozca.

-Ok.-dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.- Por aquí señor Jane.

-Gracias.-dijo Jane siguiendo a Minelli, quien se dirigía a un grupo conformado por dos hombres y un niño, quienes estaban alrededor de una mesa larga, que Jane supuso que se trataba de donde comían,

-Muy bien, chicos.-dijo Minelli saludando a todos.- Él es el señor Patrick Jane, de ahora en adelante trabajara en su equipo, Jane ellos son Kimball Cho, Wayne Rigsby y Dean Kennan.-dijo señalando a cada uno mientras los nombraba.

-Un placer.-dijo Jane dándole la mano, y deteniéndose con Dean.- ¿Qué edad tienes? Eres a penas un crio.

-Tal vez sea un crio, pero es uno de los mejores que tenemos.-dijo Minelli.- Faltan Lisbon y Van Pelt, Cho encárgate de que las conozca y de llevarlo a su oficina, será la que está al fondo del pasillo.

-Ok señor.-dijo Cho quitar la mirada de Jane.

-¿Qué?¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?.-pregunto Jane al ver que los tres lo veían.

-No, pero te pareces a alguien que conocemos.-dijo Dean estudiándolo.-Y respondiendo tu pregunta tengo 13 años.

-13 Wow, lo repito eres un crio.-dijo Jane sentándose frente al.-Seguramente el gobierno te instalo en una academia militar cuando eras un niño, y por qué estás aquí no tengo idea, tal vez para evitar que hagas algo estúpido.

-¿Sabes algo de eso?.-pregunto Rigsby

-Mucho más de lo que te imaginas.-dijo Jane.- conocí a alguien que le paso lo mismo, solo que el continuo en la fuerza aérea hasta que lo trasladaron al FBI. Bien, y ¿ahora qué hacemos?

-Esperar a que la jefa llegue.-dijo Cho tomando un libro que estaba en la mesa.-A menos que quieras ir a ver tu oficina.

-No gracias, ya sé dónde está, algún día pasare por ahí.-dijo Jane mirando el libro.- El código Da Vinci, lectura interesante.

-Bien, dinos que hacías antes de que decidieras unirte al CBI.-pregunto Kennan

-Estafar a la gente.-dijo Jane.- engañarla con algún truco.

-¿Y por qué un estafador se vino a meter con quien en este caso serían sus enemigos?.-pregunto Kennan

-Para atrapar al imbécil que asesino a mi familia.-dijo Jane

-Lo siento.-dijo Rigsby

-Sí, igual yo.-dijo Jane poniéndose de pie, preparado para irse, no necesitaba la lastima de nadie.-ahora creo que iré a conocer el lugar.

-¿Llegando tarde Van Pelt?-pregunto Teresa Lisbon a su amiga y compañera

-No, los demás llegan demasiado temprano.-dijo la pelirroja colocándose frente a su jefa y su hija.-Hola jefa, hola pequeña jefa.

-Grace, sabes de quien es el auto gris de allá.-pregunto la niña señalando el auto

-No lo sé, creo que de un asesor que llego nuevo.-dijo Van Pelt.- Hace días también estuvo aquí.

-Bien vámonos Sky, después averiguas quien es el dueño.-dijo Lisbon caminando al ascensor.

-Es de papa, mama, papa está aquí.-dijo Skyler corriendo a para llegar antes que su madre al ascensor.

-Skyler, ven aquí.-dijo Lisbon tratando de alcanzar a su hija, pero justo cuando llego las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.- Demonios.

-Supongo que debe de estar segura de que es su padre.-dijo Van Pelt alcanzando a su amiga.

-No, su padre desapareció de nuestras vías cuando ella tenía 6 años.-dijo Lisbon.- solo quiere pensar que no se ha ido, tengo que alcanzarla antes de que haga alguna estupidez.

-Jefa es una niña, supongo que hacer estupideces es parte de su instinto.-dijo Van Pelt tratando de calmarla.

-Tal vez no, vamos por el otro.-dijo Lisbon al ver que el otro se abría para dar paso a su jefe con su hija.- Jefe, lo siento mucho.

-Solo trata de que no vuelva a verla corriendo por los pasillos.-dijo Minelli caminando hacia la salida.- A propósito arriba esta quien trabajara con ustedes de ahora en adelante.

-Ok, señor, hasta pronto-dijo Van Pelt empujando hacia el elevador a Teresa, quien regañaba a su hija.- Vamos, chicas discutirán en la oficina.

-Skyler Patrizhia Terry Jane, no vuelvas a hacer eso.-dijo su madre

-Pero tengo que encontrar a papa, sé que está aquí.-dijo Skyler

-Sky, ya es hora de que te hagas a la idea de que tu padre desapareció.-dijo Teresa poniéndose a la altura de su hija.- Ni Frederik ni yo sabemos dónde está, lo más seguro es que este muerto.

-No está muerto.-dijo Skyler.-Si estuviera muerto quien me escribiría cada semana.

-¿Te escribe cada semana?¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste?.-pregunto su madre en todo ahogado.

-Me hizo prometerle que no te lo diría hasta que fuera necesario.-dijo Skyler

-Eso no significa nada Sky, puede ser que alguien más te escriba en su nombre.-dijo Teresa

-Déjame buscarlo en el edificio.-dijo la niña.-que Cass me acompañe.

-Iré a ver a Berthram, puedes buscarlo en el tiempo que este con el.-dijo su madre.-pero en cuanto yo llegue te quiero en la oficina, entendido.

-Entendido.-dijo Skyler

-Van Pelt, la cuidas.-dijo Teresa a su amiga cuando llegaron al piso donde ellas bajarían.

-Claro, vamos Sky.-dijo Van Pelt caminando siendo seguida por la niña.-Por Dios, ¿Quién es ese bombón?.-preguntó al observar que todos los chicos estaban sentado mirando a un lo que un hombre alto, buen cuerpo, rubio y de pelo rizado les mostraba algo.

-Rigsby.-dijo Skyler

-No Rigsby, el que está del otro lado.-dijo Van

-¿Quién?.-dijo Skyler asomándose por detrás de Van Pelt, y al ver al hombre, a pesar de que estaba de espaldas, lo reconoció inmediatamente y su rostro se ilumino.- ¡Papa!

-¿Qué?.-voltearon todos los hombre confundidos, sin embargo Patrick volteo y al ver a Skyler correr hacia él se inclinó para estar a su altura y abrió los brazos para recibirla.

-Hola pequeña demonio.-dijo Patrick Jane abrazando a su hija.

-Hola papa.-dijo Skyler.-Demonios, porque no aposte con mi mama, así le hubiera ganado.

-Esa boca Sky.-dijo su padre en tono severo, sin embargo no la podía regañar, llevaba demasiado tiempo observándola de lejos, como par arruinar todo ahora que la tenía en brazos.-Te extrañe Skyler.

-Y yo a ti, papa.-dijo la niña.

-¿Él es tu padre, pequeña jefa?.-pregunto Cho a Skyler señalando a Patrick

-Sip.-dijo Skyler, ahora en ese momento, junto a su padre le importaba poco como le dijeran.

-Esperen, ¿no dijiste que tu familia había sido asesinada?-pregunto Kennan a Jane.

-Es una historia muy larga, que tal vez algún día Teresa y yo les contemos.-dijo Jane cargando a su hija.

-¿Teresa y tú?.-pregunto Van Pelt

-Sí, el cómo me crearon a mi.-dijo Skyler sin separarse un milímetro de su padre.

-Ok, ahora estoy confundido.-dijo Rigsby.-¿Tu y la jefa son amigos?¿con derechos?

-Sí, algo así.-dijo Jane tratando de descifrar lo que sentían en estos momento.-Es un poco más complicado que eso.

-Y papa, ¿dónde estuviste?-pregunto Skyler

-En muchos lugares.-dijo Patrick.-pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntos.

-¿Me contaras después?-pregunto la niña

-Claro que si.-dijo Jane.-

-¿Papa, golpearías a alguien por mí?-pregunto la niña inocentemente

-Claro, pero tendrás que darme una buena razón para hacerlo.-dijo su padre

-Que me molestan.-dijo Skyler

-Muy buena razón, ¿Quién te molesta?.-pregunto él.

-Estos tres hombres.-dijo Skyler señalando a Cho, Rigsby y Kennan.

-Vamos Sky, nunca te molestaríamos.-dijo Kennan.-solo tal vez, solo un poquito te hagamos enfadar pero nada más.

-¿Los golpearías por mí?-preguntó Skyler ignorando al chico.

-Claro que si.-dijo Jane adivinando las intenciones de su hija.-¿Con cuál empiezo?.-les dijo a los chicos, quienes inmediatamente empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo tratando de defenderse.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?.-pregunto Teresa al ver el alboroto que los chicos armaban y al ver a Skyler quien estaba en brazos de un hombre mientras junto con Van Pelt se reían de los chicos.-¿Quién es usted y que hace con mi hija?

-Mama.-dijo Skyler al oído de su padre.

-Hola Teresa.-dijo Patrick bajando a Skyler y volteando a su dirección.

-Patrick.-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de desmayarse...

La sala era una imagen de película sin lugar a dudas, Teresa estaba tendida en el piso desmayada tras la impresión, Patrick y Skyler sobre ella intentando hacerla reaccionar, Van Pelt pensaba que las tres personas hacían una muy bonita familia, una familia de película, perfecta pero imperfecta a la vez, y mientras eso pasaba, Cho, Rigsby y Kennan respiraban aliviados al comprender que todo era una pequeña broma...

* * *

><p>Cometarios pliss<p> 


	4. Capitulo II: Acuerdos

Bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo... Enjoy

Repito los personajes de THE MENTALIST no me pertenecen, pertenecen solo a su creador.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: Acuerdos<strong>

Hacía mucho tiempo que los dos se habían hecho a la idea de que no se volverían a ver, aunque ambos sabían muy en el fondo que se volverían a encontrar, aunque no sabían ni cuando, ni como, y no sabían bajo qué circunstancias lo harían... Ambos habían reaccionado de diferente manera, Teresa simplemente se había desmayado, mientras que Patrick ponía una barrera de que no le impresiono nada volver a verla, sin embargo sí acudió a su ayuda cuando se desmayó. Y estuvo a su lado los 5 minutos que ella tardó en reaccionar. En ese momento todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, Skyler en las piernas de su padre enfrente de su madre, mientras que los demás estaban muy atentos a lo que ocurriría después, bueno todos menos Van Pelt

-Tome jefa, le hará bien un poco de agua.-dijo Van Pelt ofreciéndole un vaso con agua a Teresa.

-Gracias Grace.-dijo Teresa tomando un poco, no dijo nada mas solo se quedó mirando a Patrick y Skyler quien en voz baja y en esa extraña forma de comunicarse se ponían al corriente de sus vidas.

-Es tarde.-dijo Patrick en el reloj de Skyler que eran la 12 del día.-Sky, me tengo que ir.

-¿Pero por qué?.-pregunto la niña poniéndose de pie.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.-dijo su padre-pero ya estaré mucho tiempo aquí, y ya sabes dónde está mi departamento, así que cuando quieras verme solo lo tienes que pedirlo.

-Ok.-dijo Skyler.-pero mañana vendrás verdad.

-Claro que sí, ya nunca me voy a ir.-dijo Patrick.- Sin embargo tengo que ir a ver a alguien.

-Ok, me saludas a Jeff.-dijo Skyler sentándose en la silla que desocupo su padre.

-Claro.-dijo Patrick tomando su saco.

-Jane, necesito que nos veamos fuera de aquí.-dijo Teresa, era la primera frase que le dirigía al hombre.

-Claro, como tú quieras.-dijo Patrick.-qué te parece hoy a las 8 en el Rizales.

-Me parece perfecto.-dijo ella

-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana chicos.-dijo Jane en forma de despedía caminando a la puerta.

-Una cosa más.-dijo Lisbon poniéndose de pie.-Si vas a trabajar con nosotros de ahora en adelante, entonces bienvenido al equipo.

-Gracias Lisbon, nos vemos.-dijo Jane caminado hacia la salida.

-Te lo dije madre, mi padre estaba en el edificio.-dijo Skyler una vez que su padre había salido de la habitación.

-Si lo sé, fue un error no creerte.-dijo Teresa poniéndose de pie.-Muy bien chicos, es mejor que comencemos a trabajar

-Jefa, ¿está usted bien?-pregunto Rigsby

-Claro que estoy bien.-dijo ella rumbo a su oficina.-hare unos cuantos papeles, Skyler no hagas nada sin permiso, y chicos si hay algún caso me avisan y que Skyler le avise a su padre, de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo jefa.-respondió Cho quien no tardo en ponerse nuevamente a leer su libro.

Mientras en la oficina del CBI todos empezaban a trabajar, Patrick Jane se dirigió al lugar que hacia mucho tiempo no visitaba, la empresa de la familia, la empresa que desde pequeño había visto nacer, y la cual saco a frote desde que su padre falleció. Y la cual el tiempo que él estuvo fuera había sido dirigida por el amigo de su padre, y el comité que el había designado para dirigirla, sin embargo el seguía llevando el registro de todo lo que hacían y deshacían en su empresa. Haciendo caso omiso a los empleados que lo miraban, tomo el ascensor y se dirigió a la penúltima planta, el lugar donde estaba la oficina del presidente del consejo.

-Buenas tardes, deseo hablar con el señor Johnson.-dijo Patrick a la secretaria que se encontraba frente a la oficina.

-¿Tiene cita?-pregunto la mujer sin dejar de mirar el ordenador.

-No creo que la ocupe.-dijo el

-Muy bien, si es así dígame su nombre y veré si lo puede recibir.-dijo la secretaria.

-Patrick Jane.-dijo el rubio esperando una bienvenida menos efusiva que la que la secretaria le hizo.

-Señor Jane!-dijo la secretaria saltando de su silla al oír su nombre.-Hace mucho tiempo que no se pasaba por aquí.

-Si lo sé, ahora ¿me permites entrar con Johnson?.-pregunto Jane mirándola se atrevió a bromear.-¿o necesito cita?

-No, claro que no.-dijo ella abriéndole la puerta.-Señor Johnson lo busca.

-¿Quién, Maggie? Te dije que no quería hablar con nadie.-dijo el hombre sin ni siquiera levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía en las manos.-Tengo que resolver este problema, así que diles que no estoy.

-Entones estoy seguro que te estas poniendo viejo y es mejor remplazarte por alguien más joven.-dijo Patrick entrando a la oficina.

-Patrick.-dijo Johnson, levantándose y abrazándolo.- El pequeño Patrick Jane vuelve a casa.

-¿Quieren que les traiga algo?-pregunto la secretaria

-No, solamente déjanos solos, ¿Quieres, Maggie?-dijo Patrick poniendo su sonrisa más coqueta.

-Claro, con permiso.-dijo ella mirando completamente encandilada a Jane

-¿Y bien muchacho?¿Que te trae por aquí?.-pregunto el hombre tomando asiento e invitando a Patrick a hacer lo mismo

-Quiero tomar el control de la empresa.-dijo el sin rodeos.

-Me parece perfecto, pero te tendrás que poner al tanto.-dijo el hombre

-Ya estoy al tanto.-dijo Patrick.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-pregunto Johnson.-No me digas que eres tu quien pide explicaciones de todo lo que hacemos.

-No creerías que iba a dejar que hicieran lo que quisieran con la empresa.-dijo Patrick.-esta empresa la he visto nacer, y la he levantado de la ruina, hasta ahora la has dirigido bien Jeff, pero voy a volver a ser el presidente y a tomar las decisiones.

-Los demás tienen que acostumbrarse, tú vas a meter nuevas ideas.-dijo Johnson, tratando hacerlo cambiar de opinión.-Necesitamos tiempo para volver a aceptarte.

-No te preocupes, no cambiare nada.-dijo Jane.-todo seguirá como hasta ahora, solo que yo seré quien tome las decisiones.

-Pero las cosas no son como antes.-dijo Jeff

-Exactamente por eso quiero volver a dirigir la empresa.-dijo Jane.-Quiero que mi vida tome un rumbo diferente, trabajare aquí cuando me ocupen, lo demás lo hare fuera de la oficina, me encargare de los eventos, cenas, y todo lo que me tenga que ocupar, mientras que trabajo en el CBI como asesor.

-Muy bien.-dijo Johnson cediendo.-Convocare una junta del consejo para la semana próxima, y después haremos una asamblea general para presentarte.

-Excelente, ahora que te he informado me iré.-dijo Jane poniéndose de pie.

-Tu oficina será la misma ¿verdad?.-pregunto mirando alrededor como si tuviera miedo de que lo trasladara.

-Sí, sabes que nunca me ha gustado todo el ajetreo de abajo.-dijo Jane adivinando lo que pensaba, lo que decía era verdad, no por nada había adaptado el último piso para el solo.-Diles que limpien todo por favor, ahora me voy,

-Patrick, antes de que te vayas.-dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el.-¿Sabe Teresa que regresaste?¿Skyler ya te ha visto?

-Sí, Teresa trabaja en el CBI, trabajare con ella.-dijo Patrick tratando de parecer indiferente.-y en cuanto a Skyler si me ha visto, parece que me huele a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

-Si lo sé, desde que te fuiste, viene muy seguido.-dijo Jeff.- Sin el consentimiento de su madre, pero viene y se encierra en tu oficina horas, hasta que Frederik viene a recogerla para llevarla a casa.

-¿Skyler viene aquí?¿Para qué?.-pregunto el lleno de curiosidad, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-Aunque no lo creas, parece que heredo muchas más cosas de ti de las que imaginamos.-dijo Johnson riendo.- Es una excelente empresaria, me ha ayudado a tomar algunas decisiones, y se ha ganado el cariño de todos los que trabajan aquí.

-Eso es genial.-dijo Patrick.- Esto algún día será de ella, así que es mejor que se valla familiarizando con todo. Ahora si me tengo que ir.

-Patrick, se lo que le paso a Mary y a Kathy.-dijo Jeff tratando de hacerlo con tacto, sin embargo no funciono.- y lo siento mucho.

-Gracias Jeff.-dijo Patrick tratando de escapar de ahí.

-Un consejo, si puedes ser feliz a lado de Teresa y Sky, no dudes en hacerlo.-dijo Johnson.-No sirve de nada vivir con fantasmas ni en el pasado, y te lo dice alguien que a echado a perder muchas cosas por vivir así.

-Gracias de nuevo.-dijo Jane tratando de sonreír.- Pero Teresa y yo solo fue una cosa de niños, solo un enamoramiento adolescente, no funciono y yo me fui con Mary.-dijo muy convincentemente, pero a él eso le sabia a mentira y sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo Jeff empezaría alguno de sus discursos paternos que tanto le dedico cuando su padre murió, así que se despidió y salió en dirección a su departamento para arreglarse para la cena con Teresa...

Llegaba tarde, lo sabía, pero no fue su culpa, fue culpa de Skyler quien quería venir con ella para ver a su padre, pero por fortuna logro convencerla de que lo mejor era que se quedara en casa de Nathan. Una vez que llego al restaurant vio a Patrick desde afuera, seguía teniendo la costumbre de elegir mesas en las esquinas cerca de las ventanas para observar lo que todo el mundo hacía.

-Hola Patrick.-dijo ella cuando llego a la mesa de él, en donde el mesero le recorrió la silla para que se sentara.-Gracias.

-Hola Teresa.-dijo el al verla sentarse, estaba tan hermosa como siempre,-Nos trae el menú, por favor.

-Claro, en un segundo lo tiene aquí, señor Jane.-dijo el mesero dejándolos solos.

-Veo que sigues consiguiendo lo que quieres.-dijo Teresa sonriendo y rompiendo el silencio que se adueñó momentáneamente del lugar.

-Me atienden bien porque soy el accionista mayoritario del hotel.-dijo el mirando al mesero que se acercaba, una vez con el menú en la mano.- Pide lo que quieras, va por mi cuenta.

-Ok.-dijo Teresa, deseando quedarse a solas con él para aclarar todo, una vez que el mesero los dejo solo se percató de que Patrick no le quitaba la mirada de encima.- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No, solo que no puedo creer que sigas igual que hace 5 años.-dijo le riendo y agachando la mirada.- Pero, bien ¿de que querías hablar?

-De lo que vamos a decir a los chicos de nuestra relación.-dijo Teresa juntando los manos por encima de la mesa.-Ellos saben que estoy casada, pero no saben nada de mi marido.

-Aun llevas tus anillos.-dijo el sorprendido viendo su mano izquierda.

-Sí, me sirve para alejar todo tipo de pretendientes cuando Sky no está cerca.-dijo ella

-Skyler ¿te arruinaba citas?-pregunto el feliz al saber de qué no hubo ninguno hombre más.

-Sí, que porque no podía salir con nadie ya que tu ibas a regresar.-dijo ella riendo.- Dejo de hacerlo cuando yo deje de tratar de seguir con mi vida, así que tuve que tratar de olvidarte sola y en silencio.

-¿Y lo hiciste? ¿Me olvidaste?-pregunto el ocasionando que ella dejara de reírse.

-¿Crees que con un clon tuyo en casa te podía olvidar?-pregunto ella, estuvo tentada a mentir, pero él la conocía mejor que nadie así que lo sabría.-No, no lo hice, tenía a Skyler, y ella en todo lo que hacía era idéntica a ti, así que siempre fuiste el fantasma que me acompaño en todas mis citas.

-Sí te sirve de consuelo, tú también eras mi fantasma.-dijo el tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-No sirve de mucho pero gracias.-dijo ella reprimiéndose mentalmente por haber dicho eso.-Pero en fin tengo pensado que digamos que eres el padre de Sky, pero no eres mi esposo, que me case cuando Sky tenía 2 años, y que tú te fuiste cuando ella cumplió 6, una especie de verdad a medias.

-Lo siento.-se disculpo

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Teresa aunque si sabía por qué lo sentía.

-Por haberme ido.-dijo Patrick.-No debí dejarlas, fue una época difícil para ambos, no solo para mí,

-No importa, lo hiciste y no forma de deshacerlo.-dijo ella tratando de parecer indiferente.

-Sí, sí importa, debí de haberte dicho que me iba, debí de haberte dado explicaciones.-dijo el- Por mucho dolor que sintiera, no solo era yo, también eras tú y también estaba Skyler.

-Sky, Sky se llevó la peor parte.-dijo Teresa.-Su padre la abandono y yo me encerré en mi mundo de dolor, sin embargo fue ella quien me saco de ahí.

-Skyler es mucho mejor que ambos.-dijo el.-Ella siempre es la que me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

-Sí, me comento que le escribías cartas.-dijo ella, rezando porque no le preguntara por las cartas que le mando a ella.

-Sí, empecé a mandárselas a la escuela-dijo el.-Supuse que tu quemaste las cartas que te envié a ti, y que quemarías también las que le mandaba a ella, así que la escuela se las entregaba y a mí me enviaba la respuesta junto con informes semanales acerca de cómo le iba, y sobre cómo se comportaba,

-¿Por qué pensaste que las queme?-pregunto ella, odiaba que la conociera tan bien.

-Por qué te conozco, y al no recibir respuesta lo supuse.-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

-Siempre se te dio bien acertar en tus suposiciones.-dijo ella mientras tomaba el plato de comida que el mesero le ofrecía.-Gracias.

-De nada, ¿gustan algo más?-pregunto el chico.

-No gracias, si ocupamos algo te avisamos.-dijo Patrick esperando a que se fuera,-Le gustas.

-¿Qué? A es entonces por eso que lo miras como si fueras a asesinarlo.-pregunto ella bromeando.

-No lo miro como si fuera asesinarlo, porque siempre llega en el momento menor oportuno.-dijo el pero sabía que era mentira.-Entonces, no diremos nada de nosotros verdad.

-No, solo Berthram sabe que mi apellido es Jane.-dijo ella, ya que en todo usaba su apellido de casada.- Para los demás soy Lisbon.

-Me parece bien.-dijo el, le encantaba que usara su apellido, eso le indicaba que aún era suya.-De todos modos todos saben que mi esposa murió.

-Si es cierto.-dijo ella tentada a preguntarle quien era, pero mejor se calló y cambio de tema.-Si eso ya está aclarado, ¿Dónde vas a vivir?

-En mi departamento.-dijo el, el departamento su padre le había comprado y que él había conservado a pesar de haber comprado una casa para él y para Teresa.- ¿Y tú sigues viviendo en la casa?

-No, esta inhabitada, después de que te fuiste se hizo demasiado grande, así que nos mudamos al piso de Shane.-dijo ella.

-Entonces, ¿para ver a Sky tengo que ir ahi?-pregunto él.

-Sí, supongo que no te tengo que poner al tanto de la escuela y de todo lo demás, ¿verdad?-pregunto ella, aunque sabía que Sky le había contado la mayoría de las cosas en las cartas.

-No, Sky me conto todo, Teresa ¿Por qué nunca pediste el divorcio?-pregunto Patrick lleno de curiosidad,

-¿Por qué no lo pediste tú? Tú fuiste quien huyo con otra persona.-pregunto ella evadiendo la pregunta.-De todos modos, lo más seguro era que nuestro matrimonio no fuera valido, ya que te pudiste casar con otra persona, ¿no?

-Sí, es correcto. Pero en fin algún día me lo dirás.-dijo el sonriendo.-y algún día te lo diré, ahora come por que se enfría la comida.

Comieron en silencio, hasta que llegó el momento de servir el postre, ambos deseaban cosas diferentes, así que empezaron a discutir sobre que pedir, hasta que al final riendo terminaron pidiendo las dos cosas para compartirlas... Por un momento pareció que había vuelto a ser los que era 6 años atrás, fue como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado... Sin embargo como todas las cosas buenas la cena tuvo que acabar,

-Bien, entonces ya todo está arreglado.-dijo Teresa mientras caminaban a su coche.-Nadie sabrá, más que Sky lo nuestro.

-Más claro ni el agua.-dijo Patrick.-Y Teresa ¿Qué va a pasar cuando ya no lo podamos esconder?

-Nada, solamente explicaremos porque lo hicimos.-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.-En la unidad no se habla mucho de la vida privada a menos que quieras hablar de la tuya.

-Perfecto.-dijo el-Bien, te dejo, maneja con cuidado y dale un beso a Skyler de mi parte.

-Ok lo hare.-dijo Teresa- Adiós Patrick.

-Adiós Teresa.-dijo el empezando a caminar hacia la parada de autobús, aunque en un principio ella no se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía, pronto descubrió que no traía su auto.

-Patrick, ¿y tú auto?-pregunto ella mientras se paraba frente a él, en el coche.

-En el taller.-dijo el acercándose a la ventanilla.

-Vamos, te llevare a tu departamento.-dijo ella quitando el seguro de la puerta.

-No, estoy bien, necesito un poco de aire fresco.-dijo él alejándose del auto.

-Alexander sube al auto.-ordeno Teresa

-Bien Alexanne, pero después no digas que no te lo advertí.-dijo Patrick subiendo de mala gana.-Vámonos.

-Bien.-dijo ella poniéndose en marcha.-Hace años te dije que era hora de que te deshicieras de esa chatarra, solo te trae problemas.

-No hables así de Don.-dijo el totalmente indignado.-Sabes que es viejo, pero es una maravilla.

-Viejo, queras decir muy viejo.-dijo ella riendo ante la actitud del hacia su auto.-Pero por favor prométeme que al menos vas a pensar en comprar otro, por la seguridad de Sky, no quiero que algún día se queden en algún lugar porque "Don" ya no pueda más.

-Lo pensare.-dijo el dando por terminada la conversación y centrándose en la carretera.

-Llegamos.-dijo Teresa unos minutos más tarde, mientras se estacionaba fuera del edificio.

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana.-dijo el mientras se bajaba y se dirigía al otro lado del auto.-

-De nada y Adiós.-dijo ella antes de empezar a avanzar

-Adiós.-dijo el despidiéndose con la mano. Estuvo observando el camino que siguió la camioneta hasta que desapareció de su vista y pudo respirar tranquilamente... No sabía cómo sobreviviría a trabajar con ella sí muy a penas aguanto una noche sin tocarla...


	5. Capitulo III: Cena con Jandes y una reve

Aqui esta otro capitulo... Repito los personajes de THE MENTALIST no me pertenecen(lamentablemente) pertenecen a su creador...

* * *

><p>Capitulo III: Cena con Jandes y una revelación...<p>

Habían pasado ya 4 años desde el reencuentro de Patrick y Teresa, las cosas entre ellos a un estaban frías, sin embargo Skyler tenía otros planes para ellos y poco a poco estaba haciendo que se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían, todo había caído en una misma rutina; Teresa apegada a las reglas y Patrick rompiéndolas, al parecer él se había dado a la tarea de fastidiarle la vida. Al equipo se había unido un integrante más: Saffire Logan, prima de Patrick, Van Pelt estaba comprometida con el enlace de empresas Jandes y el CBI, Jack Duncan, Cho, seguía de novio con la médico forense del CBI, Andrea Thompson, Kennan seguía siendo el mismo crio solo con una diferencia: estaba medio enamorado de Skyler. Y Rigsby, bueno Rigsby, aún no se repone completamente de la relación que tuvo con Van Pelt, sin embargo tal vez Saffire lograra cambiar lo que pensaba.

-Lisbon.-dijo ella respondiendo el teléfono.-Si, enseguida voy.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Jane al verla salir de su oficina.

-Con Minelli, creo que quiere asignarnos un caso.-dijo ella

-Genial, un caso.-dijo Skyler entrando a la oficina.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sky?-pregunto Lisbon a su hija-¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

-No tengo clases.-dijo Skyler sentándose junto a Van Pelt

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la agente pelirroja.

-Por qué el ejército me mando para acá.-dijo la chica mientras se ponía a jugar con el celular.- Dijeron algo así como que necesitaba más práctica de la que ya tenía, ahora ve y tráenos un caso.

-Eres igual que tu padre.-dijo Lisbon saliendo del lugar

-¿Soy igual que mi padre?-pregunto ella a los integrantes del equipo que estaban presentes.

-No, eres igual que ella.-dijo Jane desde su sillón.-solo que dice que te pareces a mí para culparme de todo lo malo.

-En realidad si se parece a ti, Patrick.-dijo una chica que entro a la habitación.-Hola Sky.

-Hola, Frederikke.-dijo Sky saludándola con la cabeza.

-Sabes que odio que me llamen Frederikke.-dijo la chica

-Ok, rebobinemos.-dijo Skyler.- Hola Saffire.

-Hola Saffi, ¿Qué traes ahí?-pregunto Kennan señalando la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

-Nada que te importe.-dijo ella sacando unas cajas pequeñas de la bolsa y entregándoselos a Van Pelt.- Grace, aquí esta, lo prometido es deuda.

-Saffi, están hermosas.-dijo ella admirando los recuerdos que la chica había creado.- ¿Crees que las podre dar en la boda?

-Claro, solamente tendremos que mandarlos a hacer con algún tiempo de anticipación.-dijo Saffire

-Y como todavía falta más de un año no es problema.-dijo Skyler.- ¿Porque no utilizaste los colores que yo dije?

-Porque no me gusto como quedo.-dijo ella.- tú hiciste el diseño, yo los hice, así que yo decido el color.

-Pero es que el otro color combina con el cabello de Van Pelt.-dijo Skyler.- Y este combina con los ojos de Jack.

-No importa.-dijo Van Pelt.-los harán de los colores que nosotros elegiremos.

-Les puedo hacer una pregunta.-pregunto Jane mientras se paraba de su sillón y caminaba hacia ellas.- Esta bonitos.

-¿La pregunta?-pregunto Sky a su padre.

-A si, ¿Qué tienen las mujeres con las bodas?-pregunto el asesor.- Lo que a mí me importa de la boda, es que mi pareja y yo estemos ahí, que nos casemos.

-Hombres.-dijo Saffire suspirando.- ¿Por qué todo se les hace tan fácil?

-Porque para ellos no es difícil, solo se ponen un traje y listo.-dijo Grace.- Pero en cambio, nosotras nos tenemos que maquillar, peinar y elegir que ponernos.

-Yo no estoy hablando de eso.-dijo Jane.-Lo que yo estoy preguntando, es lo siguiente: Falta un año para la boda, ¿Por qué se están preocupando por eso ahora?

-Porque tiene que salir perfecto, es un gran día y no habrá otra oportunidad de hacerlo.-dijo Saffire.

-Claro que habla otra oportunidad-dijo Kennan que había escuchado todo atentamente.- Si se divorcian, puede haber otra boda.

-Cállate.-dijo Skyler aventándole una pluma que el chico agarro en el aire.- Aunque se divorcien, no habrá otra boda igual que la primera, por eso debe salir perfecto.

-¿Dónde está la jefa?-preguntó Cho entrando a la habitación.

-Aquí.-dijo Teresa entrando a la habitación.

-Jefa, Rigsby investigo lo que nos pidió y no encontró nada.-dijo Cho.- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Nada, estamos fuera de ese caso.-dijo ella.- Dile a Rigsby que venga inmediatamente, tengo una cosa que anunciar.

-Enseguida.-dijo el hombre tomando el teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa, Lisbon?-pregunto Jane al ver que estaba muy nerviosa.

-Ya lo sabrán.-dijo ella caminando a su oficina.-Me avisan cuando estemos todos.

-Esto es raro.-dijo Skyler.- Pero bueno, ¿Papa, cuando te entregan la casa?

-Ya me la entregaron.-dijo el volviendo a su sillón.

-¿Y cuándo nos mudaremos?-pregunto la chica

-En un par de días.-dijo el-¿Sabes quién fue el que compro la otra casa?

-No tengo idea,-dijo Skyler.-Mama fue quien se encargó de todo.

-Brillante.-dijo Kennan- Jane, ¿sabías que el lugar donde está tu nueva casa es uno de los lugares más caros de la ciudad?

-Si.-dijo el rubio sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste tanto dinero?-pregunto Van Pelt.

-Era muy bueno en mi trabajo.-dijo el.-ahora si me disculpan dormiré un poco.

-Bien.-dijo Skyler poniéndose de pie.-Saffi, ¿Me acompañas al ático? Necesito que me ayudes con algunas cosas.

-Claro.-dijo la chica poniéndose de pie.- Vamos.

-¿Y bien hasta cuando evitaras a Wayne?-pregunto Skyler haciendo que Saffire tirara lo que traía en las manos.

-Yo no lo estoy evitando.-dijo ella mientras recogía las cosas.- ¿Qué era lo que buscabas?

-Nada, lo único que quería era estar a solas contigo.-dijo Skyler sentándose en la ventana que daba al estacionamiento.- ¿Responderás mi pregunta?

-No lo estoy evitando.-dijo la chica

-Claro.-dijo Skyler con sorna.- Tal vez por eso cuando el entra a una habitación tú te sales, tal vez por eso ahora haces trabajo en equipo con todos menos con él.

-Skyler ya basta.-dijo Saffire caminando hacia la salida.-No platicare con mi sobrina de esto.

-Pienso que todo empezó cuando durmieron juntos.-dijo Skyler ocasionando que ella se girara.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Saffire regresando a donde estaba Skyler.

-Wayne me lo conto.-dijo ella quitándole importancia.- Es mi mejor amigo, para él yo soy algo así como lo que es mi padre para ti.

-Ok.-dijo Saffire.- Se supone que no le contaríamos a nadie.

-Tú le contaste a mi padre, y el a mi.-dijo Skyler.- Ahora, solo quiero decirte algo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.

-Le importas, y mucho.-dijo Skyler.- Dense una oportunidad de hablar de lo ocurrido, trata de olvidar los aspectos laborales, eso lo solucionaremos, solo preocúpate por lo que sientes.

-Wow, que no se supone que nosotros te tenemos que dar consejos a ti.-pregunto Saffire riendo.-

-Piénsalo, créeme lo estás matando con el comportamiento tan infantil que estas demostrando.-dijo Skyler concentrándose en la ventana.-Mira ya ha llegado, vamos a ver que nos quería decir mama.

-Skyler, espera...-empezó la chica, sin embargo se calló al ver que Skyler corrió sin darle oportunidad de decir algo, Dios, por eso odiaba a los Jane, primero sueltan una bomba y después se largan sin más.

-Bien, creo que ya estamos todos.-dijo Teresa 15 minutos después y con todo el equipo reunido en el comedor.

-Sí, madre, solo dinos que pasa.-dijo Skyler desesperada.-Dinos que dijo Minelli.

-Tenemos el resto de la tarde libre.-dijo ella

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Saffire

-Esta noche habrá una fiesta, donde se celebraran los 10 años de unión entre el CBI y empresas Jandes.-dijo ella.-En el hotel Plaza.

-Y déjame adivinar.-dijo Rigsby.- ¿Quiere que vallamos?

-Sí, y dijo que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.-dijo Teresa

-La respuesta es no.-dijo Jane.-No iré a ninguna cena.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Van Pelt.-Velo como una oportunidad de conocer gente nueva, con la que podrás divertirte.

-No.-dijo Jane.-No me gusta ir a cenas, lo deje bien claro cuando llegue a trabajar aquí, no participare en ningún evento social.

-Jane, por favor haz una excepción.-dijo Lisbon.-

-Odio esas cenas,-dijo el rubio- y nada me hará ir, punto final.

-Ok.-dijo Skyler.- Eso se escuchó bastante convincente, por lo que estoy segura de que no has dicho nada.

-¿De qué hablas Skyler?-pregunto Cho

-De nada.-dijo ella.-mi papa me entiende.

-¿Me vas a explicar de que habla?-pregunto Lisbon a Jane

-Gracias Skyler-dijo Jane.-Nada, solo jugaba. Pero yo sí habló en serio cuando digo que no voy a ir a esa estúpida cena.

-Si vas a ir.-dijo Lisbon

-No voy a ir.-dijo Jane

-Tranquilos.-dijo Saffire antes de que empezaran a pelear.-Teresa, seguramente Patrick no quiere ir por que no tiene nada que ponerse, tal vez solo tiene de esos estúpidos trajes de tres piezas que usa diario.

-Si tal vez sea eso.-coincidió Van Pelt.- O tal vez porque no tiene otros zapatos.

-Ya basta.-dijo Jane.- Esta bien iré, pero después no digan que no les advertí.

-Genial, nos vemos ahí a las 8.-dijo Rigsby prácticamente saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

-Una pregunta, ¿tenemos que utilizar los medallas que nos dio el gobierno?-pregunto Kennan.

-Sí, todos tienen que usar sus reconocimientos.-dijo Lisbon

-Bien, ya está todo listo.-dijo Saffire.-Vamos chicas, tenemos un vestido que comprar.

-Yo tengo uno en casa, no necesito.-dijo Lisbon

-Papa, préstame tu tarjeta.-dijo Skyler extendiendo la mano para que Patrick le diera su tarjeta.

-¿Y yo porque tengo que pagar?-pregunto el con la cartera en la mano.

-Para compra mi silencio.-dijo Skyler

-Ustedes me van a dejar en banca rota.-dijo el entregándoles la tarjeta

-Como si eso fuera posible.-dijo Skyler tomando su chaqueta.-Vámonos, el gasto corre a cuenta de papa.

-Y nosotros llevamos a Andrea.-dijo Van Pelt a Cho.-Nos veremos ahí.

-Genial, ahora ni siquiera puedo ir a recoger a mi novia.-dijo Cho a Kennan- Vamos, tenemos que prepararnos.

-Vamos.-dijo Jane tomando su saco y caminando a la salida.

Ya había era casi la hora de que habían quedado de reunirse en el lobby del hotel, todos los hombres-menos Patrick-ya estaban ahí, y las chicas después de más de 3 horas comprando todo lo que necesitaban ya están en el estacionamiento, Saffire llevaba un vestido color azul metálico, Lisbon uno color verde esmeralda como sus ojos, Grace llevaba un vestido color rojo, Andrea un vestido color rosa y Skyler un vestido color gris obscuro, todas llevaban accesorios a juego con el vestido y sin lugar a dudas todas iban muy hermosas esa noche.

-No puedo creer que tu padre valla a pagar todo.-dijo Lisbon.-Si casi nunca trae dinero.

-Si pues créelo.-dijo Skyler-Saffire, 10 dólares a que mi papa todavía no llega.

-Hecho.-dijo Saffire, estaba segura de que el solo para demostrarles que se equivocaron con él, lo más seguro es que hubiera llegado 1 hora antes.

-¿Listas?, es hora de dejar boquiabiertos a unos muchachos que están en el lobby.-dijo Andrea Thompson, médico forense del CBI y novia de Cho.

-Vamos, entremos de una vez.-dijo Van Pelt entrando a donde estaban los chicos, quien bien dijo Andrea en cuanto las vieron quedaron sorprendidos sin poder moverse.

-Wow.-dijo Rigsby reaccionando antes que los demás.- Se ven hermosas, todas.

-Gracias.-dijo Lisbon.- ¿Y Jane?

-No ha llegado.-dijo Cho sin dejar de mirar a Andrea.

-Luego me das mis 10 dólares.-le dijo Skyler a Saffire.

-Wow.-dijo un hombre que se acercó y abrazo a Van Pelt por la espalda, era Jack Duncan su prometido.-Señoras, se ven hermosas.

-Gracias.-dijo Grace dándole un beso.- ¿Que esperamos? Entremos.

-Tenemos que esperar a Jane.-dijo Kennan.

-Genial,-dijo Lisbon.- No entraremos nunca, no va a venir.

-Lisbon.-dijo Gale Berthram uniéndose al grupo-¿Qué esperan? ¿Por qué no pasan?

-Esperamos a Jane, señor.-dijo Cho

-Pues no lo esperen, esto está a punto de comenzar-dijo Berthram.- Quien no este a dentro en 1 minuto se llevara una suspensión de 3 días, ¿entendido?

-Si señor-dijo Lisbon caminando seguida por el equipo hacia el salón.

-Por aquí.-dijo Jack guiándolas al lugar que les correspondía, mientras todos se sentaban se percataron de que ya todas las mesas estaban llenas y que en la mesa principal solo faltaban un lugar, justo al lado de Berthram, el cual supusieron que era el del presidente de la empresa, quien claro, llegaba tarde.

-Saben, creo que el hombre de hielo no va a venir.-dijo Rigsby al grupo

-¿El hombre de hielo?-pregunto Kennan

-Sí, es como le puso la prensa al presidente de Janes.-dijo Rigsby

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Skyler

-Según la reviste que leí, por que no se sabe nada de él.-dijo Rigsby.- Y por como actúa parece que no tiene sentimientos.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa la farándula?-pregunto Jack riendo.

-No me gusta.-dijo Rigsby agachando la cabeza.- Solo que eso lo leí porque estaba aburrido.

-Claro.-dijo Cho.- Te creo para que no te enojes.

-Es cierto.-dijo Rigsby.-Pero da igual, no me crean.

-Dejen escuchar-dijo Lisbon señalando a un hombre que se acercaba al micrófono.

-Es Jeffrey Johnson, el vicepresidente de la empresa.-dijo Jack-Tal vez el presidente no valla a venir.

-Buenas noches a todos.-dijo Jeff.-En nombre del presidente les quiero...

-Creo que yo puedo hacerlo Jeff.-lo interrumpió un hombre al que nadie pudo reconocer ya que estaba en un rincón del salón-Con permiso.

-Patrick, ¿Por qué no dijiste que estabas aquí?-pregunto cuando el hombre llego al su lado.

-Por qué no quería hacer mi entrada más dramática.-dijo Patrick, quien iba vestido con un smoking negro y todas sus medallas del ejército en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

-Está bien.-dijo Jeff entregándole el micrófono y volviendo a su lugar.

-Hola, buenas noches a todos.-dijo el rubio mirando principalmente a la mesa donde estaba el equipo, quien lo miraba sorprendido.-Mi nombre es Patrick Jane y probablemente me conozcan como asesor del CBI, y les sorprenda que esté hablando en este momento, sin embargo, aparte de ser asesor del CBI, soy dueño y presidente de empresas Jandes.-hizo una pausa, ya que el salón se llenó de murmullo-principalmente de la mesa de donde estaban sus compañeros del CBI-.- Si, si, lo sé es un poco difícil de creer, sin embargo es cierto, y como no soy bueno hablando con la gente, bienvenidos, disfruten su cena y en unos minutos el vicepresidente, les dará un discurso largo y aburrido, como los que suelen dar en estas cenas.-dicho esto entrego el micrófono al chico del sonido y ocupo su puesto a lado de Berthram.

La cena fue como suelen ser esas cenas, largas y aburridas, sin embargo todo cambio cuando en el centro de la pista de baile se colocó una pantalla donde se vería un video acerca de la relación entre el CBI y Empresas Jades y aprovechando la distracción Jane se acercó a la mesa de sus compañeros.

-Hola chicos.-dijo alegremente.-¿Cómo se la están pasando?

-¿Cómo puedes llegar así, después de esto?-pregunto Andrea molesta, la verdad todos-menos Skyler y Saffire, quienes ya sabían todo- estaban muy molestos.

No es mi culpa.-dijo Jane encogiéndose de hombros.-Yo no quería venir, ustedes me obligaron a venir y por consiguiente a rebelar esto.

-Claro, ahora échanos la culpa a nosotros.-dijo Teresa.-Quedamos como unos idiotas al no saber quién es realmente nuestro compañero.

-Pudiste habernos dicho antes.-dijo Cho.- Y evitarnos todo esto, pero tu deseo de drama no te lo permitió.

-Relájense.-dijo el rubio-No se los dije porque no quería que me trataran como el jefe.

-¿Y por qué demonios te trataríamos como el jefe?-pregunto Kennan.

-Por que técnicamente Jandes es quien da sus salarios.-dijo Jack poniéndose del lado de Patrick.

-Un momento.-dijo Grace volviéndose hacia su prometido.- ¿Tu lo sabias? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Por qué lo amenace.-dijo Patrick.-Si les decía algo, se quedaba sin empleo.

-Dejando a un lado el tema de la empresa, ¿De dónde demonios sacaste tantas medallas?-pregunto Rigsby señalando su pecho.

-Las gane.-dijo Jane.- Con mucho esfuerzo, entrenamiento y heridas.

-¿Hay algo más que nos quieras decir?-pregunto Lisbon

-No, salvo que después lo mate.-dijo el asesor- No me digan que están enojados.

-Te dijimos que se lo dijeras antes.-dijo Skyler-Ahora vas a tener que volver a ganar su confianza.

-¿Tu sabias?-pregunto Lisbon a su hija

-Madre yo sé todo.-dijo Skyler-No hay nada que ustedes me oculten.

-¿Y supongo que tú también lo sabias?-pregunto Lisbon a Saffire.-¿Por qué demonios no lo dijeron?

-Yo te diré los secretos de papa el día que le diga a él los tuyo.-dijo Skyler

-Patrick me pidió que no se los dijera, y yo respete su decisión.-dijo Saffire y dirigiéndose a Jane-Te habla Berthram.

-Van a poner el video.-dijo Jane en un susurro a sus compañeros, sin embargo volteo hacia donde estaba el jefe del CBI- Póngalo, en un segundo estoy con ustedes.

-¿De qué es el video?-pregunto Skyler a su padre

-Del trabajo que han hecho juntos el CBI y Jandes.-dijo Jane.- Esto va a ser divertido, disfrútenlo.

-Solo lárgate de aquí, Jane.-dijo Rigsby

-Ok, de todos modos solo bien a saludarlo.-dijo el rubio caminando a su mesa, por lo que no se vio el inicio del video, solo se giró cuando escucho la primera frase.

_-Patrick, ¿eres tú?-pregunto una mujer pelirroja en lo alto de las escaleras, en la casa donde vivía Jane con su familia._

_-Oh, no cariño, soy alguien mucho peor.-dijo un hombre enmascarado mientras subías se acercaba a ella_

_-¿Qué hace en mi casa? Vallase o llamare a la policía-pregunto la mujer _

_-Se podría decir que vine a darle una lección al señor Jane.-dijo el hombre-Adelante, llame a la policía, para cuando ellos lleguen yo ya me habré ido._

_-¿Quién es usted? ¿Y qué quiere con Patrick?-pregunto ella caminando hacia atrás intentando alejarse de hombre._

_-¿Quién soy yo? El hombre que le enseñara a Jane que no debe de engañar.-dijo el.- ¿Y qué quiero con él? Castigarlo, así de simple. _

Acabando esta frase, la pantalla se volvió completamente negra y paso a la imagen de Patrick entrando a su casa y después a la habitación donde estaban los cuerpos sin vida de su familia, sin embargo la imagen se congelo en la marca de Red John y...

_-Jane, Jane, Jane.-dijo la voz del video.-Se ve que nunca entenderás que no se debe engañar a la gente... Primero te burlas de mí, después me engañas haciendo mate a mi propia sangre, sin embargo voy a cobrar venganza, un día de estos vas a encontrar una imagen similar que hace 6 años, solo que ahora no me equivocare y matare a las dos personas más importantes en tu vida, así más te vale que cuides a tu preciosa hija, y que no se diga de la hermosa señora Jane... Y una cosa más, no intentes atraparme, ya que si lo haces lo único que lograras es que me enfade y dañe también a los demás miembros de tu familia y de tu equipo... Lo veré cuando lo vea, señor Jane, cuídese...-_dijo la voz antes de que el video terminara y las luces se prendieran.

* * *

><p>Cometarios pliss<p> 


	6. Capitulo IV: ¿Quien eres?

El siguiente cap ya esta aqui...

Los personajes de THE Mentalis no me pertenecen pertenecen a su creador

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: ¿Quién eres?<strong>

En cuanto el video acabo, todos los invitados se giraron hacia Patrick, quien lo único que supo hacer fue salir del lugar, tomar su coche y escaparse a quien sabe dónde. Mientras Patrick escapaba, en el hotel el equipo intentaba encontrar alguna pista acerca de quien había puesto el video y la amenaza a Jane...

-¿Pero cómo pudieron crear el video?-pregunto Saffire- En el video estaba cuando Patrick encontró los cuerpos.

-Debe de haber habido una cámara.-dijo Rigsby

-Si.-dijo Skyler.-Mi padre tiene cámaras en todas las casas que él tiene, ya saben para seguridad, sin embargo las grabaciones de ese día se perdieron y el no tuvo la suficiente conciencia para preocuparse por eso.

-¿Pero oyeron lo que dijo? Hablo de matar a la señora Jane-dijo Jack

-Eso significa que su esposa no está muerta.-dijo Grace.-Skyler, por favor si sabes dónde está su esposa, tenemos que saberlo para protegerla.

-No soy la más indicada para decirlo.-dijo Skyler.- El y ella tiene que decidir si lo dicen o no.

-Bien, pero si la dañan por no decir nada, caerá en tu conciencia.-dijo Grace

-Según el encargado del sonido, el video se lo entregaron desde que llegaron a acomodar todo.-dijo Cho uniéndose al grupo.-Así que si lo cambiaron tuvo que ser alguno de los invitados o alguno de los meseros.

-Genial, llegamos a una encrucijada.-dijo Kennan golpeado la mesa.- Hay más de 100 personas que pudieron haber cambiado el video.

-Ahora no se preocupen por eso.-dijo Minelli.-Vallase a descansar, mañana empezaremos a descartar sospechosos.

-Está bien.-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, sin embargo Teresa seguía callada.

-Lisbon, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Andrea

-Si.-dijo la agente poniéndose de pie.-Vámonos, mañana nos espera un largo día.

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos reunidos en el comedor del CBI, estaban intentando contactar a Patrick, sin embargo parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, no respondía el teléfono celular ni el de su departamento, mandaron unos agentes a buscarlo a su casa de Malibu, sin embargo tampoco estaba ahí. Justo cunado llevaban ya dos horas intentando localizarlo, apareció en la puerta de las oficinas de la unidad, sin embargo no era el mismo Patrick Jane de siempre, este Patrick lucia apagado, como si le hubieran arrebatado lo que más quería.

-Lisbon, ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto el sin ni siquiera saludar.

-Llevas toda la mañana desaparecido, no contestas el teléfono, ¿y lo único que dices es que si podemos hablar?-pregunto Lisbon, la verdad es que estaba muy molesta-¿Quién te crees que eres? Tienes que darnos muchas explicaciones.

-Y se las daré.-dijo Patrick.-Pero por favor, primero necesito hablar contigo, en privado.

-¿Porque no van a tu oficina mama?-pregunto Skyler- Estarán solos y probablemente estarán mas cómodos.

-No.-dijo Teresa.-Cualquier cosa que me quieras decir dímela frente a los demás.

-Bien.-dijo Patrick mientras sacaba del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta un sobre.-Toma

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto Teresa tomando el sobre.

-Pedi un par de favores.-dijo Jane.-A ti y a Skyler las sacaran del país con nuevas identidades y tendrán un par de agentes protegiéndolas, al menos hasta que Red John este muerto o en prisión.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Teresa.- ¿Quién te cree para disponer de nuestras vidas así?

-Es para protegerlas, oíste a Red John anoche-dijo Jane-Me temo que esta vez no descansara hasta que ustedes estén muertas, y no pienso pasar otra vez por lo que pase hace 6 años.

-Escúchame bien Patrick Jane.-dijo Teresa poniéndose de pie y aventándole el sobre en la cara a Jane.-No me interesa lo que el valla a hacer, no voy a cambiar de identidad ni a salir del país solo porque tu estúpido paranoia, ¿entendiste?

-Entonces se mudaran a mi casa, ¿Entendido?-preguntó el

-Vete al infierno.-dijo Teresa.-Te lo repito tu no dispones de lo que nosotros hacemos y dejamos de hacer.

-Es tu elección, Alexanne.-dijo Jane seriamente.- ¿Una nueva identidad y salir del país o mudarte a mi casa?

-Nos mudaremos.-dijo Teresa en un susurro.

-Tengo que ir a un lugar, me llaman si hay caso.-dijo Patrick saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-pregunto Kennan.-Nunca lo había visto actuar así, ni siquiera cuando ahí alguna pista de Red John actúa así.

-Esta conmocionado.-dijo Grace.-Si a mi me pasara algo similar, actuaria de la misma manera.

-Lisbon, quiero que empiecen a investigar lo que paso anoche.-dijo Minelli entrando a la habitación.- ¿Dónde esta Jane? Creí que ya había llegado.

-Llego, pero se volvió a ir.-dijo Skyler

-Muy bien, entonces empiecen ustedes.-dijo Minelli dejando sobre la mesa unas cuantas cajas que traía.-Aquí esta toda la información necesaria para investigar.

-Gracias señor.-dijo Teresa.-Empezaremos enseguida.

-Me avisan en cuanto tengan algo.-dijo Minelli

-Inmediatamente.-dijo Cho abriendo la primera caja.

-¿Tenemos que revisar todo eso?-pregunto Skyler

-Si.-dijo Saffire.-Si queremos atrapar a quien hizo esto y a quien esta detrás de tu padre, así que ponte a leer.

-Adelante.-dijo Gale Berthram a quien estaba en su puerta.-Jane, ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Sigue en pie la oferta que me hiciste hace un mes?-pregunto el rubio sentándose frente a el.-La de volver como agente.

-¿La que cuando te la hizo me dijiste que ni loco volvías otra vez al infierno del que habías logrado escapar?-pregunto Gale bromeando.

-Si.-dijo el rubio.-Quiero volver.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar te opinión?-pregunto Berthram.- ¿Qué te hizo aceptar la propuesta de convertirte en agente del FBI?

-Tengo que proteger a mi familia, y sé que si vuelvo al FBI como enlace al CBI Red John será mio.-dijo Patrick.-Y quiero que entiendas es que no lo estoy haciendo por venganza, lo estoy haciendo por que quiero acabar de una vez por todas con el, con el fantasma que representa en mi vida.

-Bien.-dijo Gale.-Pero debes entender que nada será igual, tu automáticamente dejaras de ser asesor del CBI y pasaras a ser superior de Teresa.

-Lo se, pero por ella es por lo que lo estoy haciendo.-dijo el rubio

-Volverás a los entrenamientos y a todo de lo que escapaste.-dijo Berthram.- ¿estas dispuesto a volver a donde lo dejaste?

-¿Dónde tengo que firmar?-pregunto Patrick decidido.

-Bien.-dijo Berthram sacando de uno de los cajones de su escritorio un paquete, donde venían su placa, su identificación como agente del FBI, en una funda se encontraba su arma, unas esposas en su funda, y unas cuantas cosas mas que había dejado cuando escapo: sus placas del ejercito, todos sus reconocimientos y tres fotos con su marco: la primera de Skyler, quien en se momento tenia 6 años, una de el día de su boda con Teresa, y una de los tres juntos, la que probablemente fue la ultima que se tomo con toda la pequeña familia reunida.-Firma aquí y estarás restaurado como agente del FBI.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Patrick mientras firmaba

-Tienes que presentarte en cuanto puedas a la sede de la Marina.-dijo Berthram mientas recogía los papeles.-ellos te dirán que harás después.

-Entonces me voy.-dijo Patrick poniéndose de pies y recogiendo todas sus cosas.-

-Patrick.-lo detuvo Gale cuando iba a salir.-Bienvenido de vuelta

-Gracias.-dijo el rubio sonriendo antes de salir de la oficina.- Regresamos al infierno.

-Jane!-exclamo Kennan al verlo entrar a la oficina.-Que bueno que apareces.

-Empieza a leer.-dijo Rigsby arrojándole unos cuantos archivos.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto el rubio abriendo uno de los folders

-Es la información de las personas que asistieron a la gala de anoche.-dijo Kennan.-Tenemos que separar lo que pensemos que puedan ser culpables.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?-pregunto Patrick.-Saben que odio leer.

-Si.-dijo Skyler.-Todos tenemos que hacerlo.

-¿Y si no lo hago?-pregunto su padre bromeando.

-Entonces tendrás que irte.-dijo Teresa arrebatándole los papeles.-Si no ayudas no estorbes.

-Solo era una broma.-dijo Patrick tomando otros del montón- Estaré en mi oficina por si me ocupan.

-Claro.-dijo Grace

Pasaron todo lo que restaba de la mañana e inicio de la tarde leyendo informes y tratando de acortar la lista de sospechosos para encontrar a quien había puesto la cinta, pero lamentablemente nadie parecía ser capaz de hacer algo así.

-No tenemos nada.-exclamo Kennan desesperado.-Llevamos todo el día aquí y no tenemos nada.

-Ya encontraremos algo.-dijo Skyler tranquilizándolo.-solo necesitamos tiempo.

-Y paciencia.-dijo Wayne.-Estoy aburrido y tengo hambre.

-¿Tu cuando no tienes hambre?-pregunto Cho sarcásticamente.

-¿Dónde esta Jane?-pregunto Lisbon saliendo de su oficina

-Encerrado en su oficina.-dijo Skyler.-Solo viene por mas archivos y se vuelve a meter.

-Entonces ve por el.-dijo Teresa.-Minelli le quiere presentar a alguien.

-Déjame adivinar.-dijo Skyler.- A Bosco

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto su madre

-Lo vi llegar.-dijo Skyler encogiéndose de hombros.- Y dado que le van a asignar el caso de Red John, saque la conclusión de que Minelli quiere que mi padre lo conozca.

-Pues si, estas en lo correcto.-dijo Teresa.- ¿Cómo sabes que le van a asignar el caso?

-Escuche a Minelli cuando se lo decía por teléfono.-dijo Skyler.-

-¿Volviste a meterte a los ductos de ventilación, para escuchar conversaciones ajenas?-pregunto su madre

-Sí.-dijo Skyler sin pena alguna.-

-¿Dónde esta Jane?-pregunto Minelli entrando a las oficinas seguido por Samuel Bosco y su equipo.

-Iré por el.-dijo Skyler poniéndose de pie.-Hola Sam

-Hola Skyler.-dijo Sam viéndola marcharse en busca de su padre.-Hola Lisbon.

-Samuel.-lo saludo Lisbon.

-Bien.-dijo Minelli.-Esperemos a que llegue para comunicar la noticia.

-¿Qué noticia?-pregunto Jane al entrar detrás de su hija.

-Eso fue rápido.-dijo Bosco.

-¿Qué noticia?-pregunto Jane ignorando al agente.

-A partir de hoy, Bosco es el encargado de llevar el caso de Red John.-dijo Minelli

-Creo que yo también estoy dentro.-dijo Jane.

-No, tu no tendrás acceso a los archivos.-dijo Minelli.-Te tendrás que contentar con la información que Bosco te de.

-Es la vida de mi familia la que esta en juego.-dijo Jane.-Yo voy a dirigir este caso.

-No.-dijo Minelli.-No tienes las capacidades para llevar un caso como el de Red John, así que Samuel lo va a dirigir.

-No te estoy preguntando.-dijo el rubio.-Dirigiré el caso, es mi última palabra.

-Dado que tú no tienes ningún poder aquí.-dijo Minelli.-No puedes imponer tu santa voluntad.

-De que tengo poder lo tengo.-dijo Jane.- ¿Recuerdas que yo soy el que proporciona la mitad de sus salarios y todos las cosas que necesitan?

-Si no te dejo dirigir el caso, ¿nos quitaras el apoyo de Jandes?-pregunto Minelli

-Tal vez.-dijo Jane

-Eres un maldito imbécil-dijo Minelli malhumorado mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación.-Ya vine a decir lo que tenia que decir, cualquier duda o aclaración del caso Red John ahora será con Bosco.

-Brillante.-dijo Skyler divertida.-Adiós Bosco.

-Adiós Sky.-dijo Bosco antes de seguir a Minelli-

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-pregunto Teresa

-Un intercambio de palabras.-dijo Jane

-¿Intercambio de palabras?-pregunto Saffire divertida.-más bien pareció una pelea.

-Permíteme tomar esta llamada.-dijo Jane cuando sonó su celular.

-Aun no he acabado contigo.-dijo Lisbon molesta.

-Jane.-contesto su celular el rubio ignorando a su esposa.

_-¿Haz aceptado regresar al FBI?-pregunto un hombre.-Que valiente de tu parte._

-¿Quién habla?-pregunto el rubio a pesar de que sabia la respuesta.

_-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta.-dijo Red John.- ¿Te gusto mi pequeño obsequio de anoche?_

-Me encanto.-dijo Jane sarcásticamente.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

_-Creo que lo deje muy claro anoche.-dijo Red John.-Quiero venganza._

-No es mi culpa que por tu estúpido deseo de vengarte de mi, no te hayas dado cuenta de que estabas matando a tu hija.-dijo Jane haciendo sus compañeros se voltearan a mirarlo.- Solo necesito tiempo para restablecerme como agente del FBI y comandante de los tres ejércitos. Cuando haga esto me darán acceso a los archivos necesarios para poder descubrir el nombre de Mary antes de que entrara a testigos protegidos, te encontrare y te matare con mis propias manos.

_-No me das miedo, Patrick.-dijo John.-No inspiradas ni un gramo de miedo en mí._

-Deberías tener miedo.-dijo Jane.- Tal vez para que te inspire mas miedo, deberías revisar los informes de los casos en los que he trabajado, y veras que no me detengo hasta que encuentro a quien busco, y cuando lo encuentro, o bien lo mando a prisión inmediatamente o bien, me tomo mi tiempo y los torturo lentamente para poder obtener la información que necesito.

_-Lo he oído.-dijo John.-En el FBI, en la Marina, en el Ejercito, en la Fuerza Aérea, en todos los lugares en los que trabajas te conviertes en leyenda, dicen que eres una maquina asesina. Pero yo personalmente, pienso que mienten, ¿Cómo puedes matar a alguien si no te gustan las armas?_

-Que no me gusten las armas, no significa que no sepa como usarlas.-dijo Jane.-Personalmente me gusta más el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y las armas blancas, las armas de fuego quitan mucha diversión, ¿no crees?

_-Ya lo creo.-dijo John nerviosamente, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que se ponía en contacto con Jane, era la primera vez que parecía nervioso._

-Pero no te preocupes.-dijo Jane.-Creo que cuando nos encontremos, tendremos una batalla muy peculiar, tu con tus habilidades y yo con mi entrenamiento militar, nos divertiremos mucho.

_-Muy pronto volverás a saber de mí.-dijo Red John.-Vete con cuidado, no valla a ser que Skyler sufra un atentado._

-Si realmente me conoces como dices que me conoces.-dijo Jane.-No creo que las dañes, ni a Teresa ni a Skyler, no matarías a las únicas personas que evitan que la poca cordura que me queda se evapore, ¿O si lo harías? No te creo tan estúpido como para cometer ese error tan garrafal.

_-Me encantaría seguir conversando, pero no puedo, tengo que atender otros asuntos mas importantes.-dijo Red John.-Sin embargo me haz dado mucho en que pensar, tal vez lo que necesitas es una señal de que lo que digo es en serio, te veré cuanto te vea._

-Adiós Johnny, que te valla bien.-dijo Jane antes de colgar el teléfono.- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-pregunto Teresa.- ¿Agente del FBI? ¿Comandante de los tres ejércitos? ¿Estas mintiéndole nuevamente?

-No.-dijo Jane.-Simplemente dije la verdad.

-Jane.-dijo Maya la secretaria de Berthram desde la puerta.- Te tienes que ir, son más de las 2.

-Si, gracias Maya.-dijo Jane.-Iré enseguida, dile a Gale que no se preocupe, no escapare nuevamente.

-Bien, yo solo te lo quería recordar.-dijo Maya desapareciendo de su vista.

-Me encantaría quedarme a conversar, pero como oyeron me tengo que ir.-dijo Jane

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Skyler

-A la sede de la marina.-dijo Jane.-Tengo que ir a que programen mis entrenamientos y mis misiones y probablemente a que me revivan, desaparecí hace 10 años, el tiempo suficiente como para que ellos pensaran que estaba muerto.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-pregunto su hija

-Claro.-dijo el rubio sonriendo.- Pero después de eso, tengo que reportarme en el FBI y ver en donde me voy a instalar permanentemente, aquí o haya.

-No importa.-dijo Skyler poniéndose de pie.-Es un buen pretexto para saludar a Hankel.

-Bien.-dijo Jane.-Entonces vámonos.

-Esperen un segundo.-pidió Teresa-No salen de aquí hasta que nos expliquen que pasa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que les expliquemos?-pregunto Jane.- ¿Es muy difícil aceptar que soy un comandante condecorando? ¿O lo difícil es aceptar que soy agente federal?

-Si.-dijo Kennan.-No soportas tener un arma cerca, ¿como puedes ser alguien con un entrenamiento militar?

-Eso es algo que a nadie le importa.-dijo Jane sonriendo

-A nosotros nos importa.-dijo Grace.-somos tus amigos y no sabemos nada de eso.

-No se sientan mal.-dijo Teresa.-Lo conozco desde hace 20 años y no tengo idea de lo que esta hablando.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto su amiga

-Que no tengo idea de quien es.-dijo Teresa sonriendo amargamente.-Viví con el, tengo una hija con el y no tengo idea de quien sea.

-Soy Patrick Jane.-dijo el rubio.-Ustedes me conocen.

-No te conocemos, conocemos la mascara que has creado para que nadie se acerque a ti.-dijo Teresa.- ¿Alguna vez conoceremos la verdadero tu?

-Tal vez.-dijo Jane.-Esta noche, vallan a mi casa en la costa, ahí les explicare todo.

-¿Mas mentiras?-pregunto Teresa

-Cree lo que quieras.-dijo Jane caminado hacia la salida.-Los veo a las 7 en mi casa, no lleguen tarde.

Patrick y Skyler salieron de la oficina del CBI para dirigirse a las sede de la marina, los demás se quedaron leyendo el resto de los archivos que Minelli les había entregado, mientras tanto Teresa se encerró en su oficina para pensar en las cosas que este día habían pasado, y se pregunto si realmente Patrick se abriría con el equipo aquella tarde, si permitiría que pudieran atravesar esa barrera que ponía con todo el mundo, bueno no con todo el mundo, Skyler era la única excepción a esa regla autoimpuesta suya, incluso ella, que se había casado con el, no sabia con exactitud quien era realmente Patrick Jane. Porque esa era la pregunta, que todo aquel que lo conocía se hacia…

¿Quién es el verdadero Patrick Jane?


End file.
